Kanashii No Uta
by kasshin
Summary: Kenshin's a famous piano performer. What happen when Kaoru went working for her aunt's company during her school holiday and end up being Kenshin's assistant?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 ~  
  
**********  
  
"Hey ! Kaoru , I heard that you're going to help in your aunt's company this holiday," Misao said.  
  
"Yeah.I'll be that stupid Himura Kenshin's assistant," Kaoru yelled.  
  
"Well , that's great isn't it? He's a famous piano performer and he's handsome too," Misao said giggling.  
  
"Well I don't like him. I heard that he's an arrogant , conceited kid," Kaoru said angrily.  
  
"Hey , he's not a kid. He's already 19," Misao protested.  
  
"Whatever , he'll arrived Japan tomorrow, Kaoru said in a boring tone.  
  
**********  
  
"Everybody , this is my niece. Kamiya Kaoru. She'll be working here for 2 months," Kotomi Saori Kaoru's aunt said.  
  
"Yoroshiku," Kaoru said with a bow.  
  
"You'll be picking Himura up in airport. He'll be arriving at 2 p.m," she said a moment later.  
  
"What? I'm picking up THAT FREAK?," Kaoru yelled not really aware at her volume.  
  
"Yes , and that's final. No more protest," she answered in a calm tone.  
  
"Fine , fine," Kaoru answered while her face changed a 19 shade of red. Everyone had been staring at her afetr her shout.  
  
**********  
  
"What the hell happened to the airport?," Kaoru thought inwardly when she reached there. She was trying as hard as she could to squeezed in there.  
  
"What's so great about that Himura Kenshin? Why are so many girls falling head to toe over him?," Kaoru thought inwardly as she try to calm herself down.  
  
"There he is," the girls shouted as they rushed towards him. He was dressed in a long sleeve high collar black shirt with a baggy pants. There's also a silver cross hang on his neck.  
  
"So what if he's hot?," Kaoru thought as she slapped herself mentally.  
  
He was surrounded by his bodyguards to prevent him from being crushed by his fans. After about 15 minutes , Kaoru had finally managed to approached him.  
  
"Ano.Himura-san , I'm hre to pick you up for Sakura Taicho company," she said breathing frantically.  
  
"A girl? She's only about 17 years old. What's she doing for the company?," he thought inwardly.  
  
"So are you coming or not?," Kaoru asked impatiently.  
  
"How do I know whether you're lying or not?," Kenshin said in a calm tone.  
  
"Here's the company pass ok? Satisfied?," Kaoru yelled.  
  
He nodded in response as they tried to get out of the airport. Kaoru noticed that he's a cool person. He did never bother to shake hands , sign some autograph or even smile at his fans. It's as if they were invicible to him.  
  
**********  
  
After about 30 minutes of struggling , they managed to reach Kaoru's car. It was a black sport car.  
  
"Huh.at last," she said while wiping away all the sweats on her forehead.  
  
"So , who are you?," Kenshin asked a moment later in a cold tone.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru. I'll be your assistant while you're working under my aunt's company," Kaoru answered while driving in a mad speed.  
  
"I see," Kenshin replied without looking at her.  
  
"So are you going home now or are you coming to the company?," Kaoru asked a moment later.  
  
"Home. I'll go to the company tomorrow," Kenshin replied while the four guards that was sitting behind them was beginning to get sick.  
  
"She's a terrible driver," they thought inwardly.  
  
**********  
  
Kaoru went back home straight after she fetch Kenshin home. She was amazed by his house. It's a triple storey bungalow with a large garden around it. And then her smile became a frown.  
  
"He didn't even thank me and the worst thing is I have to be HIS ASSISTANT FOR TWO MONTHS!!!!," Kaoru yelled inwardly while lying on her bed. She decided to rest early tonight for she's going to fetch him tomorrow morning to the company.  
  
"DAMN IT !!!!! I'm just like his driver," she cursed.  
  
**********  
  
"Busu!!! wake up. Time for work," Yahiko shouted at her ear.  
  
"Alright , alright," she replied sleepily.  
  
She dressed after a bath in a blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans. She tied her hair back up in a ponytail and rushed outside.  
  
"Itekimasu," she said just before she left.  
  
**********  
  
"Ohayou," she said with a smile.  
  
"Ohayou," he replied getting into the car.  
  
"He's just like an ice-cream. Never smile," she thought inwardly. Today he was dressed in another high collar long sleeve grey shirt with a pair of jeans. His long red hair was tied up in a style just like hers.  
  
"Is there something wrong?," he asked when he realized Kaoru was not driving.  
  
"Nothing , nothing," she replied while blushing.  
  
"Stop thinking about him Kaoru," she thought inwardly as she start driving.  
  
**********  
  
They reached the company about 10 minutes later. The workers were all very excited to see him. Especially all the girls worker.  
  
"This is Himura Kenshin. He'll be here for about a few months," Kaoru's aunt said addressing Kenshin. "We'll have a meeting in my room Himura. Here please," she said a moment later.  
  
He nodded in response just before the girls worker rushing forward to him. They were all asking for his autograph. He turned to see Kaoru still standing behind him. He grab her hand and pulled her to the room for their meeting. Kaoru was shocked by his sudden action. Her face was blushing like made. He noticed too but said nothing. He didn't even bother to sign an autograph for the other girls. In fact , he didn't even look at them. They left with all the other girls glaring daggers at Kaour.  
  
**********  
  
kasshin : ~ hi!!!!! I'm back for my 2nd fic.. please check out my first 1..  
It's titled Hitokiri Battousai...( ancient life )  
I've already wrote about 7 chapters for this story..but I've no time to type it into the  
computer.I'm busy ok???  
Most of the chapters I wrote it in school during my free time....  
  
Give me some reviews !!!!!!! to decide whether I should continue on or not..  
This chapter is quite short and boring but I promise that next chapter will be interesting  
Ok???? Any question you can either review or email me...byebye!!!! 


	2. Kanashii No Uta

Chapter 2 ~  
  
**********  
  
"Sit," Kotomi Saori said after they entered the room.  
  
She noticed that Kenshin was holding Kaoru's hand but said nothing.  
  
"Well. Welcome to this company. You should have known that she'll be your assistant , Kaoru Kamiya and you'll be releasing your 3rd album soon right?," she asked Kenshin after they took their seats.  
  
"It's still half way done. My master will be composing my songs for me," he replied.  
  
"Master?," Kaoru thought inwardly.  
  
"Well.Your concert will be held in Sydney about a month later. I guess you could go visit your master there," Kotomi said in a moment later.  
  
Kenshin nodded in response.  
  
**********  
  
"Who does she think she is?," a girl said as Kaoru was coming out of the room.  
  
"Falling all over him. He deserved better woman," another added in a mocking tone.  
  
"Oh my. I don't even think I'll ever get any friend in this place," Kaoru thought inwardly as she followed Kenshin to the other room.  
  
Kenshin noticed too but said nothing.  
  
**********  
  
"Huh.I'm so tired. Well not really it should be boring," Kaoru said to no one in particular as she laid on her bed. The phone ring broke her from her thoughts.  
  
"Hello. Kaoru , how's your work? Did you met Himura Kenshin?," Misao asked excitedly.  
  
"Oh my. Do you only cared about that redhead?," Kaoru asked in a boring tone.  
  
"Hehe.well he's cute right? I mean one of his bodyguards , Aoshi Shinomori," Misao asked while blushing on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Aoshi? How do you know about his guards?," Kaoru asked curiously.  
  
"Well. They appeared or the tv. So how's your work?," Misao added in a moment later.  
  
"Well , nothing much. I'm more like his servant than assistant. All I was doing was sitting there and the only time I'll move is when I must take some things for him or when I was driving him home," Kaoru replied angrily.  
  
"Oh , I see. Well , you can at least chat about some thing right?," Misao asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah right. He didn't even speak for the whole day. He's just like an ice- cream," Kaoru replied.  
  
"So the rumors true then," Misao answered.  
  
"Got to go now. I'm preparing dinner," Kaoru said juts before she hung up.  
  
**********  
  
"Ohayou," Kaoru said in an usual way.  
  
"Ohayou," he replied in a cold tone while getting into the car. He doesn't even seem to be scared about Kaoru driving skill. He was wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt and a pair of khaki pants today. His flame red hair was tied in the usual high ponytail and his left ear had a silver skull piercing. Then something caught Kaoru's attention. His left cheek's cross scar.  
  
"I wonder where he got it," she thought inwardly.  
  
**********  
  
They reached the company about 10 minutes later. It was crowded with girls like usual. Kaoru's beginning to get sick at this. She wonder when she'll get mad. They walk into the dubbing room.  
  
"Ok , you may start now," Tsukimi the director said.  
  
Kenshin sat on the piano chair while Kaoru stands by the wall. She was amazed when he started playing the song.  
  
"I didn't know he was that good," she thought inwardly.  
  
The melody of the piano make her lost deep in thought. It was the most beautiful melody she had ever heard. She realized now the reason why he was that famous.  
  
"I wonder why someone as emotionless as him could play such beautiful melody," she thought inwardly.  
  
The melody was such a sad melody that it touches Kaoru's heart. She seems to saw his true heart while he's playing it. She didn't even realize that tears were already streaming down her eyes.  
  
**********  
  
"Ne , what song was that you're playing just now?," Kaoru asked while driving him home.  
  
"Kanashii No Uta. The main song in my third album," he answered.  
  
"I see. It's wonderful," she said with a smile.  
  
"Arigatou," he replied in a dull tone.  
  
"He's not that bad afterall. Maybe he just hid his real feelings," she thought inwardly as her smile disappeared from her face.  
  
"I'm sure he had something painful in the past to change him like this," she added in a moment later.  
  
**********  
  
"Misao , would you like to come to dinner tonight?," Kaoru asked on the phone.  
  
"I would like to," she answered excitedly.  
  
"Before that , we'll need to buy some dinner's ingredient. ok?," Kaoru asked.  
  
"Ok ," Misao replied.  
  
So they hung up the phone after Kaoru said that she'll come to fetch her later. She look at her watch. It's 8.00 p.m now.  
  
"Yahiko , I'm going out to buy dinner's ingredient," she yelled as she ran out of the house.  
  
**********  
  
After the shopping , Kaoru and Misao walk back to the parking place near a park. Then something caught Kaoru's attention. Red hair. He was wearing all in black with a cap to cover his hair. He was sitting in the park with a spikey hair guy.  
  
"Kenshin?," she asked as they both looked up to the new comer.  
  
"Kenshin , who's this girl?," the spikey hair guy asked.  
  
"She's my assistant," he replied in a cold tone.  
  
"Hi , I'm Sagara Sanosuke," Sano said a moment later.  
  
"Hi , I'm Kamiya Kaoru and this is Makimachi Misao," Kaoru replied with a smile.  
  
"So what're you both doing here?," she asked a moment later.  
  
"This Kenshin. He's not coming out from the house so I drag him here for some fresh air," Sano replied with a grin.  
  
"I see. Wanna join us for dinner?," Kaoru asked excitedly.  
  
"Sure. We did love to," Sano replied while Kenshin gave him a disapproving look.  
  
"Come on," Sano said as he drag Kenshin out of the park.  
  
**********  
  
Kasshin ~ hai!!!!! sorry for the late update I'm pretty busy now...  
Exam just ended but there's one more coming on the way so .I won't  
be able to update  
frequently. Hope you'll keep reading.and  
REVIEW PLZ.... 


	3. The night

Charter three ~  
  
**********  
  
They reach Kaoru's house about 15 minutes later. Even Sano had to agree that she was a mad driver. Her house was quite big. It's double storey bungalow with a garden around it.  
  
"You're staying here alone?," Sano asked curiously.  
  
"No. with my brother. My parents died when I was seven," she replied in a grim expression.  
  
"Sorry," Sano said.  
  
"Iie nevermind," she replied as she rushed to the kitchen.  
  
She and Misao were cutting vegetables when Kenshin came in. He's in his normal expression eyes that seems to look through people instead of looking at them.  
  
"Do you need help?," he asked.  
  
"Sure. Thanks, you can cut the carrot," Kaoru replied with a smile.  
  
Kenshin nodded as he picked up the knife and begin cutting it in an incredible speed.  
  
"Wow , how did you do that?," Misao asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"It's nothing," he replied in a cold tone.  
  
"Itai," Kaoru yelled when her hand was poured by hot water.  
  
"Daijoubu?," Kenshin said as she rushed to her side to examine her hand.  
  
"Daijoubu," she replied with a smile.  
  
"No. You're not," Kenshin said as he washed her hand with cold water.  
  
"Why did he even care?," she thought inwardly.  
  
"Now go and put on some oinment. I'll cook," he said as he pushed both Kaoru and Misao out of the kitchen.  
  
**********  
  
"He seems to care for you a lot," Misao teased Kaoru as she put some oinment on her hand.  
  
"Misao," Kaoru yelled as she blushed.  
  
"She's right. I never see him care for someone before," Sano added in. just before Kenshin came into the dining hall holding a tray of dishes.. It smells delicious. He put down the tray on the table and too a seat.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm suppose to cook here," Kaoru said in a guilty tone.  
  
Kenshin just shook his head in response as they started eating.  
  
"Oishii," Kaoru and Misao said cheerfully.  
  
"I didn't know you can cook. In fact , you cook better than I do," Kaoru said as she blush.  
  
"Even a man could cook better than I could," she thought inwardly.  
  
"Well Kaoru , your cooking's horrible," Misao teased as Sano burst out in laughter while Kenshin remain silent.  
  
"Misao , Sano," she said in a dangerous tone while getting up and chasing them around the house hitting them with pillows.  
  
**********  
  
"Why don't you stay here tonight? It's getting late," Kaoru asked excitedly.  
  
"Well. Thank you," Sano answered before Kenshin protest.  
  
"Okay. I'll get ready the guest room," Kaoru said excitedly and left the hall. It was a good timing that Yahiko that noisy brat are staying in his friends house.  
  
"Well , it's ready," she said about 10 minutes later.  
  
"Wanna play some games? It's Sunday tomorrow," Kaoru asked. innocently.  
  
"Sure," both Sano and Misao replied childishly.  
  
So they started playing games while Kenshin remain sitting on the sofa. Kaoru got up a moment later and headed towards the kitchen. She came out a moment later as she approached Kenshin. She handed him a cup of green tea.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"Don't you wanna play?," she asked a moment later.  
  
"I don't want to," he replied.  
  
"Oh , come on. it's fun," she said with a smile as she dragged him towards them.  
  
"Here," she said as she handed him the control. He took it and started to play. At first he was not enjoying it until when he started to absorb into it , he didn't realize them staring at him with a grin. " He seems like he's having fun," Kaoru thought inwardly with a smile.  
  
**********  
  
Kenshin woke up the next morning. They had slept in the hall instead of sleeping in the room that Kaoru had prepared. They were too exhausted to crept back to their room. Kaoru's head was lying on Kenshin's lap while he's sitting on the sofa. He blushed at the contact. Misao and Sano was sleeping on the floor.  
  
"Ohayou," Kenhsin whispered to the sleeping Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She then remembered her position. She blushed as she got up quickly.  
  
"Komenasai," she said.  
  
He just shook his head in response and Kaoru got up to woke Sano and Misao. It was strange how fast she could be friend Sano even if they had only known each other for about a day.  
  
"Ohayou," Misao and Sano said sleepily as they salute to Kaoru and Kenshin.  
  
"Ne wanna go to the amusement park?," Kaoru ask excitedly.  
  
"I would like to but I'm going out later," Sano replied while he clasped his hand together in an apologetic look.  
  
"Me too. I'm going town with my mom," Misao replied.  
  
"So Kenshin , will you go with me?," Kaoru ask pleadingly.  
  
He was about to say no but he saw her pleading look , it soften him. He nodded slowly.  
  
"Thank you. I'll go get ready then," she said as she rushed to her room.  
  
"What happened to him? I thought that he'll surely decline,": Misao and Sano both thought inwardly as they stare at him in a suspicious look. Kenshin merely sat on the sofa expressionless.  
  
**********  
  
Misao and Sano had already left when Kaoru came out from her room. She was dressed in a tight white T-shirt with a baggy pants. Her hair had been left down. It reached the length of her waist.  
  
"They went back," Kenshin replied after seeing her expression.  
  
"Oh I see. So I'll fetch you home now to get change," she said as they get into the car.  
  
**********  
  
"Why don't you come down and wait inside? I'll be long," Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded and went into his house. There were many servants in the house.  
  
"Sit," he said just before he left.  
  
She look around his house with an awe expression. He came out a moment later . He was dressed in a black shirt with a black pants. He wore a cap to cover his red hair. She understand that he doesn't want anybody to recognize him in the amusement park. They left the house silently.  
  
**********  
  
kasshin ~ sorry for the late update...as I've said I'm busy with my school exams  
it'll all end on 9 of october...!!!!!!  
yeah.!!!!  
I'll be adding another 2 more stories  
hope you'll check it out...  
it's title * Anata No Tameni ( for your sake )  
* Kuristal No Chikara ( the power of crystal )  
oh well , if I'm free I'll try to add it in the same time as this chapter...  
so check it out ..  
by the way , Kanashii No Uta means "The song of sorrow"  
  
* Anata No Tameni * : ~ it's about Kaoru's the daughter of the Ishinshishi leader Katsura Kogorou , she came to live with him in Kyoto after an incident and get to know more about the legendary Hitokiri Battousai. Will she be able to open his heart?? find out yourself.!!!!!  
  
* Kuristal No Chikara * : ~ my favourite story!!!!! Kenshin is the emperor of China. Something happened when he was a child and that changed him into an expressionless person. Kaoru was a girl who inherited her parents fortune after their death 10 years ago. Both of them had a dream 11 years ago , and they were given a crystal pendant after they awoke from the dream. By the power of the crystal , she travel into the other world where Kenshin live. ( 10 years later/now ) She was the one who is destined to help him from his loneliness..what will happen when they met??? I'm trying to make this story as long as possible..kenshin 19 and kaoru 17.. 


	4. The amusement park

Chapter 4 ~  
  
**********  
  
Wait , where are you going?," Kaoru asked when Kenshin pulled her to his house garage.  
  
"I'm driving," he replied as he opened the door for her to enter.  
  
"Oh. ok," she replied getting into the car.  
  
The rest of the journey went in silence.  
  
**********  
  
We're here," Kaoru said as she got out of the car.  
  
"Hurry up," she said and quickly pulled him to the payment counter.  
  
"Two tickets please," she said to the lady selling the tickets.  
  
She didn't seem to realized that he's the famous piano performer. She started to take out her purse when Kenshin stopped her.  
  
"I'll pay," he said as he handed the lady the money.  
  
"Thanks," she replied with a smile.  
  
**********  
  
" I wanna sit that one," she said pleadingly as she pointed at the ferris wheel. Kenshin nodded in response.  
  
They entered the wheel and took their seats. After the moment , it reached the highest place. They could see the whole Tokyo scenery from there.  
  
"Kireii," she said while looking out the window. She was smiling like an excited child.  
  
"Ne , Kenshin," she said a moment later.  
  
He look up at her and waited for her question.  
  
"Why wouldn't you smile?," she asked softly.  
  
"I don't know how to. I forgot. It's a long time ago since I last smile," he replied with a grim tone.  
  
"Well you can. Just try," she said pleading.  
  
He managed a tiny smile. It makes him feel weird. This girl could make him smile while he didn't want to.  
  
"You should smile more. You look better that way," she replied with a huge smile. A moment later , they got out of the wheel.  
  
"I forgot that you have not eaten your breakfast right?," Kaoru asked with a guilty tone.  
  
"I'll go buy something," he said just before he turned and walked towards a nearby stall.  
  
Something caught Kaoru's attention. There a huge ice-cream shop nearby. She walked into the shop and ordered the biggest ice-cream cup. She rushed to his side immediately.  
  
"Let's share," she said handing him the ice-cream. He looked at the ice- cream in disbelief.  
  
"Is it not proper to share things with me?," she asked with a raise eyebrow.  
  
"Iie. It's just that I didn't think that you'll want to share it with me," he replied with a small smile.  
  
"He smile," she thought inwardly just before her arm were grab from behind. She dropped the ice-cream to the ground.  
  
Kenshin's smile faded almost immediately. His eyes were slowly turning amber.  
  
"It hurts," she said as tears sprang to her eyes. The man had been drunk.  
  
"Let's have some fun," the man said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Let her go," Kenshin said in a low tone.  
  
When the man refuse, he blurred in an amazing speed and knock him out. The man released Kaoru immediately and she fell to the ground.  
  
"You ok?," he asked as he approached her.  
  
His hat had fallen during the fight and had revealed his red crimson hair. It fell all over his back. He hadn't bother to tie it up in a ponytail that morning.  
  
"Hey! that's Himura Kenshin," a girl shouted.  
  
All the other girls around that place shouted excitedly too.  
  
"Shit!," he cursed as the girls all rushed towards him.  
  
He pick Kaoru up and ran away in an amazing speed.  
  
"How did you move like that?," Kaoru said in a disbelief tone.  
  
He never answer her instead , he put her into the car and drove away.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's all my fault for asking you to go there," she said guiltily as she rubbed her arm. It had a bruise there. Kenshin noticed too and stopped immediately. He took hold of her arm and examine the bruise.  
  
"Itai," she said when he touched the bruise. He let her arm go immediately.  
  
"We'll go back to my house first," he said as he drove away towards his house.  
  
**********  
  
"Sir, what happened to this lady?," a servant asked him worriedly when he pick her out from the car.  
  
"Now bring me the first aid kit," he said as he walked into the living room. He put her down on the sofa just before the servant came holding the first aid kit. He took it from her and thank her.  
  
He took hold of her arm and put some ointment on it. She winced. He noticed it so he put it in a gentle way. After he finished , she tried to stand up. When she stood up , she fell limply but my caught by Kenshin's arm.  
  
"You sprained your ankle too," he said as he examined her leg. She blushed but said nothing. He wrap up her leg and carried her upstairs to the room beside his.  
  
"What're you doing?," she asked.  
  
"You'll be staying here today. You can't walk yet," he replied. She tried to protest but he left her on the bed and walked out of the room.  
  
He came back a moment later holding some clothes. One look of it tell her that it belongs to him.  
  
"You can change to this clothes. Your pants are torn," he said just before he turn around.  
  
"How do he expect a girl to change when there's a guy in the room," she said pouting.  
  
She got change reluctantly and called him. He turned around. He almost chuckled but he restrained himself from doing so. Kaoru noticed too.  
  
"What's so funny?," she asked while pouting. Obviously , his clothes had been too big for her. The T-shirt he gave her almost dropped off her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing," he replied coolly.  
  
"I'll have someone send you your breakfast," he said.  
  
"Where're you going?," she asked.  
  
"I'll be just outside," he replied and left the room.  
  
**********  
  
"Here miss. Your breakfast," a servant said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you. you are?," Kaoru asked.  
  
"I'm Fukada. You may call me if you need anything else," she replied.  
  
The sound of the piano broke the silence.  
  
"It's master playing the piano," the servant said in a grim expression.  
  
"Why..is he like that? what happened to him in the past?," Kaoru asked a moment later.  
  
"I'm not the one who's suppose to tell you this. I'm sorry," she replied and left the room.  
  
**********  
  
kasshin ~ well sorry for the late update. I can't stand being in front of the com for too long.  
I'll get a headache..  
If anybody want me to reply their review just tell me that in the review..  
and if anybody wanted to asked me any question , just be free to ask me and I'll be  
happy to explained it to you.  
  
Kanashii No Uta :~ Song of Sorrow 


	5. Thunder

Chapter 5 ~  
  
**********  
  
Kaoru woke up the next morning. She felt unfamiliar with her surrounding.  
  
"You're awake at last," a voice called out.  
  
"Kenshin. What are you doing here?," She asked with a blush.  
  
"Trying to wake you up," he replied.  
  
He was wearing a lose T-shirt with a short pants and his hair was left down. It was his usual night wear.  
  
"So you're going to the company with me right?," he asked a moment later.  
  
"Sure," she replied getting up. Her sprained ankle had healed a little. She had managed to walk by limping.  
  
"Wait. You don't' expect me to walk around wearing this," she said as she pointed at her shirt.  
  
"I'll lend you a smaller one," he replied getting up and walked to his room. He came back a moment later . As it was winter now , he handed her a black high collar long sleeve shirt that he had wore on that day when he arrived with a pair jeans. She took it and thnakd him.  
  
**********  
  
After about 30 minutes , he came back to Kaoru's room. she was all dressed up in his clothes. It fitted her better than the previous one. He couldn't help but wonder why was she so thin. Didn't she eat?  
  
He help her downstairs to have breakfast. He too was dressed in clothes similar to Kaoru's with a cross pendant. His hair had been in his usual style just like Kaoru's.  
  
**********  
  
After they finished their breakfast , they headed to the company. However , it was Kenshin's turn to drive. He was a better driver not as mad as Kaoru.  
  
"I wonder how she got her license," he thought inwardly.  
  
"I wonder how he changed this fast. He's an ice-cream just a few days ago," she thought with a frown.  
  
The rest of the journey went silently.  
  
**********  
  
They reached the company in a usual way. He was always surrounded by girls. He helped her out of the car and held her by her shoulders to prevent her form falling. She shiver from the cold weather and he took off his scarf to wrap around her heck. All the other girls were already glaring daggers a Kaoru.  
  
"She's wearing his clothes," a girl whispered.  
  
"Are they already that close?," another said.  
  
"Is there a problem?," Kenshin's cold tone echoed through the hall. It somehow silent them in a second.  
  
They left the hall and entered Kaoru's aunt room for a meeting.  
  
**********  
  
"I didn't know you were that close already," her aunt teased her when they came in.  
  
"Aunt!," Kaoru yelled angrily. Her face was turning red.  
  
He couldn't help but chuckled at her expression.  
  
"He look nice like that," Kaoru thought inwardly.  
  
"So Himura , will you like Kaoru to follow you to Sydney for your concert next week?," Aunt Saori asked.  
  
"Anything," he replied.  
  
"Ok. She'll be helping you and here's your ticket," she said as she handed them their tickets.  
  
"You'll be staying there for a few weeks until the concert end," she added in a moment later.  
  
They nodded and left the room.  
  
*********  
  
Kenshin was free for the rest of the day. He drive Kaoru home and help her into her house.  
  
"Busu , where have you been?," Yahiko yelled as she came in.  
  
"I was staying in my friend house," she replied with a smile.  
  
It was then Yahiko realized the redhead.  
  
"Hi , I'm Yahiko," he said.  
  
"Himura Kenhsin," Kenshin repleid.  
  
They helped Kaoru up into her room. Kenshin left a moment later. Kaoru was reluctant to let him go but said nothing.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey! Misao. How are you?," Kaoru asked in the phone.  
  
"Fine. So how's your date?," Misao asked excitedly.  
  
"Well , it was like this...," Kaoru began the story.  
  
"So he save you and you stayed at his house," Misao said in a disbelief tone.  
  
"Yes and I'm following him to Sydney for the concert," Kaoru added in a moment later.  
  
"Oh How I wish I were you," Misao said in a sad tone.  
  
"Don't be like this. I'll get you Aoshi's picture," Kaoru said pleadingly.  
  
"Really? THANK YOU," Misao yelled and it make Kaoru winced in pain.  
  
**********  
  
A week had past since then and it's a day before the flight.  
  
"Hello," Kaoru said in the phone.  
  
"Hello. Kaoru?," Kenshin replied.  
  
"Ano...i was wondering will you like to stay in my house tonight?," Kaoru asked.  
  
"Huh?," he asked confused.  
  
"We're leaving early in the morning right? So why don't you stay here?," she asked again.  
  
"Um...ok," he replied.  
  
"So that's it then. See you later," she said and they both hung up.  
  
**********  
  
"Ding Dong"  
  
Kaoru rushed to open the door. It was Kenshin.  
  
"Konbanwa," he said.  
  
"Konbanwa come in," she said as she pushed him in.  
  
She lead him to the room beside hers. Yahiko had been asked to stayed in Aunt Saori's house until she comes back.  
  
"What do you want for dinner?," she asked a moment later.  
  
"Anything," he replied.  
  
"So let's have spagetthi," Kaoru said as she rushed to the kitchen as he sat in the dining hall.  
  
She came back about an hour later. She was all mess up. Her hair was dropping from it's ponytail and her clothes were stained with sauce. Kenshin chuckled.  
  
"I'll have a bath first," she said as she ran to her room.  
  
He took a bite.  
  
"It was true. She was a horrible cook," he thought as his face turned green.  
  
**********  
  
It was midnight when Kenshin awoke to the sound of thunder. And then he heard Kaoru's cry in the next room. He got up and headed to her room. He knock on it but nobody answered. He opened the door and saw her couch on the bed sobbing.  
  
"What happened?," he asked as he sat down beside her on the bed.  
  
"Kenshin , I'm scared," she said as she winced at the sound of the thunder.  
  
"You're afraid of the thunder," he said just before she clung on him when the thunder crash again.  
  
"Stay with me please," she said with teary eyes.  
  
Kenshin nodded and she fell asleep a moment later on his lap.  
  
He sigh and push her back down on the bed and sat beside her watching her sleep.  
  
**********  
  
kasshin ~ I'm really really sorry for the late update... 


	6. Sydney

Chapter 6 ~  
  
**********  
  
At about 4 a.m in the morning , they headed towards the Narita Airport. Kenshin had suggested to take an early flight to avoid all those press.  
  
**********  
  
"Where will we be staying there?," Kaoru asked a moment later in the car.  
  
Kenshin's driving today as he was afraid of Kaoru's driving skill. What's more it's so dark out there.  
  
"Kamatari my designer will pick us up and we'll be staying in my house in Sydney," he replied.  
  
"You have a house there?," Kaoru asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes. I studied there since I was seven," he replied.  
  
"I see," she said.  
  
**********  
  
They reached the airport about 30 minutes later. Their flight was on 4.50 a.m. They entered the airplane and waited for the flight.  
  
"It'll be a long journey have some rest," Kenshin said when she noticed Kaoru's yawn.  
  
She nodded and fell asleep a moment later. He wrap her with a blanket when he noticed her shiver.  
  
"Shit! I was getting softer," he thought inwardly as he stared at her peaceful face.  
  
**********  
  
They reached Sydney about 16 hours later. He help her out of the plane and lead her into the airport.  
  
"It's 9.00 a.m not. Kamatari should be here," he said.  
  
"Darling!!!," came a feminine voice from behind them.  
  
They both turned their attention towards a young looking woman with hair above shoulder. She was dressed in melon green T-shirt with a white long pants.  
  
Kenshin sigh as Kamatari rushed to hug him.  
  
"Kamatari , get off me," he said in a cold tone.  
  
"Why I see you haven't change a bit," she said smiling.  
  
Kenshin gritted his teeth while Kamatari release him.  
  
"Oh how rude am I to not notice your girlfriend's here," Kamatari said with a huge smile.  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend," Kaoru protested.  
  
"Hi. I'm Kamatari," Kamatari said as she shook her hand.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru," Kaoru replied with a smile.  
  
"Are you really not his girlfriend?," she asked again.  
  
"No. You looks more like to me," she replied while Kamatari burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey. What's so funny?," Kaoru asked.  
  
"Well.We can't," Kenshin said with a chuckled.  
  
"Why not?," Kaoru asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Because....because I'm a MAN!!!!," Kamatari replied while laughing.  
  
Kaoru stood there frozen as she lost deep in thought.  
  
**********  
  
"We're home," Kenshin said as he stopped in front of a bungalow. It was not as big as the bungalow in Tokyo but it was still double-storey.  
  
They got out of the car. Kenshin help Kaoru carried out her luggage while Kamatari smirked ta them both causing them to blush.  
  
"Okaerinasai," all the servants voices echoed through the hall.  
  
"Tadaima," he replied.  
  
"Follow me," he said to Kaoru as he led her upstairs towards her room.  
  
"You can call me if you need any help. I'll just be next door," he said.  
  
"Darling , are you hungry? It's been a while since you last taste my cooking," Kamatari said with a smile.  
  
"It answered itself," he replied as his stomach growled.  
  
Both Kaoru and Kamatari chuckled as they left for the kitchen to cook.  
  
**********  
  
"Kamatari , where do you live?," Kaoru asked while chopping some vegetables.  
  
"Oh. I live near here," he replied while stirring some soup.  
  
"I need to so that I could bring him clothes anytime," he added in a moment later.  
  
"Oh I see," Kaoru replied.  
  
About an hour later , they both walked out of the kitcehn with plenty of dishes.  
  
"Looks delicious," Kenshin said while he started poking the food as if looking for Kaoru's sign of cooking.  
  
He took a bite.  
  
"Oishii," he said amoment later.  
  
"Better than Kaoru's cooking," he added in.  
  
"What did you say?," Kaoru asked while fisting her hand ready to pummel him.  
  
"The truth," he replied just before Kaoru chased him around the house while he started laughing. A few minutes later a loud thump was heard followed by an "oro".  
  
"Well. I was wrong. He did change afterall," Kamatari said with a smile.  
  
**********  
  
After receiving a good beating from Kaoru , Kenshin was already swirling eyes with stars around him.  
  
"Well. You two have to come with me for a while," Kamatari said as he pull them both to her car.  
  
"Where are we going?," Kaoru asked as Kenshin sat there still unconscious.  
  
"My house of course. I have clothes for you both," he replied with a grin.  
  
"Why me too?," Kaoru asked with a frown.  
  
"Because , there's a ball coming next week and I suppose you'll be his partner Darling," he replied.  
  
Kaoru blushed at the way he address her and said nothing else.  
  
**********  
  
"Here we are," Kamatari said as he reached a house not as big as Kenshin's but was very beautiful too.  
  
"Where are we?," Kenshin asked innocently while he regained conscious.  
  
"Awake at last?," Kaoru asked with a raised eyebrow and started dragging him out of the car.  
  
"Oro" was all he said.  
  
**********  
  
"Try this on," Kmatari said as he pushed Kenshin into the fitting room. He nodded reluctantly and left for changing.  
  
He came back a moment later wearing a white colar long sleeve button up shirt with a long black pants. The clothes was untucked making it stylish and casual. It fitted him perfectly.  
  
"He looks good," Kaoru thought as her mouth opened in an awe expression.  
  
"Now Kaoru your turn," Kamatari said with a grin.  
  
Kaoru entered the fitting room pouting.  
  
"You like her don't you?," Kamatari teased Kenshin as he turned beat red.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about,"he protested.  
  
"Admit it," Kamatari said while smirking.  
  
Kenshin gritted his teeth and clenched his fist to stop him from hitting Kamatari.  
  
"Ano," came a vice and they turned their attention towards her.  
  
Their jaw dropped. She was dressed in a plain white spaggethi striped dressed that reached her ankle with a peach colour shawl hanging around her elbow.. he hair was tied up in a bun by a chopstick.  
  
"I know I look awful," she said a moment later.  
  
They break out of their thought instantly.They shook their head vigorously.  
  
"You look great," they both said at a same time.  
  
"Arigatou," she replied with a blush.  
  
"Now , we have to go find you both shoes and Kaoru's jewelry," Kamatari said with a grin.  
  
"Where?," Kaoru asked.  
  
"let's go shopping!!!!," Kamatari said excitedly.  
  
"I hate shopping," Kenshin murmured.  
  
"What was that?," Kamatari asked with a death glare.  
  
"Nothing," he replied.  
  
**********  
  
They got back from the shopping complex about 10 in the night after dinner. Kenhsin had gotten a black shoes for the ball while Kaoru had gotten a white high heel shoes. She had protested but had given in by Kamatari's pleading look. She had also gotten a crystal necklace.  
  
"What are you staring at?," Kaoru asked as she noticed Kenshin staring at her.  
  
"Nothing. I was just wondering why you look so different in a dress," he said with a raised eyebrow and fingers on his chin.  
  
She huffed and looked away from him.  
  
**********  
  
kasshin ~ next chapter will be Kenshin's past..  
thanks for all the reviews...i will answer it all maybe in the  
next chapter or after the ending of the story.. 


End file.
